Choyini Dictionary
The dictionary is meant as an explanation of all the words of the language of focus for now (More languages might be added in the future) Note: The definitions which have bracheted english words at the end, are definitions which I believe are not clear enough. If you have a better definition, add it to the end of the definition with pendingpending around it. Note2: The words are not pronounced as you might read them in English. RW: Relationship word (See Grammar ) OW: Object word (See Grammar) AW: After word (See Grammar) Cha-Chu Cha Chasa: RW The object on the right protects the object on the left. Che Chewu: OW A tree that bears needles and does not shed them. Chesa: RW Object on the right goes away from object on the left. Chi Chila: OW A hard substance formed of mineral matter. (Stone) Cho Chosila: OW (Magic) Choyini: OW The Language, the language which this is a word from. Chu Chusea: OW The colour of healthy leaves (Green) Ha-Hu Ha Hali: OW Clean, usable, drinkable water. Hani: OW A hole large enough for people to move through in Chila He Heathu: OW Loose grains of Chila, often containing organic matter (Dirt) Helu: OW (Down) Hi Hithu: OW The absence of life in an organism. Ho Ho: OW A refferential word, referring to something which is shown by body language (For example, the object that the speaker points at). Hu Huyea: OW Negatistic magic. La-Lu La Lane : OW A water catching tree. Lawani: OW Land which is higher then the rest (For example, a mountain or a hill) Le Letha: OW Plant with flowers and nashewa branches. Lethi: OW The black in the sky. Lethi Lusho Saledo: OW Celestial Dance magic. Lethicha: OW The small white/yellow dots in the Lethi. Li Lisethe: OW The colour of autumn leaves and Thishu (Red) Licha: OW (Up) Lo Lo : OW A sentient person (The sentient race of Shechilushoeathu) Loya: OW Things worn on the feet to increase walking comfort (Footwear) Lothu: RW To use, practice, do. This word is used to indicate the object on the right, using or doing the object on the left. Lu Lu: RW To be, is same as. Lusho: RW Is under (Object that is under the other object must be to the right of Lusho). Na-Nu Na Na: OW The speaker. Natha: RW Means the object on the right goes to the object on the left. Nashethe: OW The branches of pure light and heat coming from the clouds. Nashewa: OW The material of which the hard part of a tree consists. Nacheno: RW The object on on the left is/happens before(in terms of time) the object on the right. Ne Nelusi: OW A safe place, either artificial or natural. Often a place where most living is done. Neso: OW (Left) Ni Ni: AW Makes the sentence a question. Niletha: OW Plant with flowers and no nashewa. No Nosu: OW Linking magic Nochena: RW The object on the left is/happens after(in terms of time) the object on the right. Nu Nulo: OW The/a end. If said as if someone is doing the end, it actually means he/she is done with something. Nuchayo: OW The event of active hostility between two factions (War) Sa-Su Sa Saledo: OW A series of often graceful movements, usually to the beat of music (Dance) Sacha: RW The object on the left protects the object on the right. Sache: RW The object on the left goes away from the object on the right. Se Seathu: OW A person who is friendly with the speaker. Si Si: RW Is close to. Siyali: OW Thin tall plants with thin long leaves and no nashewa (Grasses) So Sowa: OW An object which blocks an entrance, but can be opened (A door) Sone: OW (Right) Su Sunali: OW To rotate in a direction. Suoa: Heading into a different direction then you were going before. Sha-Shu Sha Shali: [OW The person the speaker talks to. She Shechi: OW The blue in the sky. Shechicha: OW The white, sometimes gray cottonlike objects in the Shechi and Lethi. Shechilushoeathu: OW The world (Originates from Shechi lusho heathu or Dirt under the sky at day.) Shi Shi: AW Makes a sentence false. Shiyawu: OW To agree. Sho Sholu: RW Is Above, Object which is above the other object must be on the right of Sholu. Shu Shuchi: OW A person who wants to kill the speaker. Tha-Thu Tha Thayi: OW The colour of the Thi (Yellow) Thana; RW This means that the object on the left, heads to the object on the right. The Theaya: OW Clouds which contain rain and cause nashethe. Thesewu: OW A tree which sheds its leaves in winter. Thewa: OW A source of food. Thi Thi: OW The yellow light and warmth giving disc in the Shechi. Thishu: OW The heat and light giving thing that turns wood into a black charred substance. Tho Tho: AW Makes a sentence a command. Thu Thulo: RW To use, practice, do. This word is used to indicate the object on the left, using or doing the object on the right. Wa-Wu Wa Wache: OW Flowerless plant with nashewa branches. Wayili: OW The white shapeshifting disc in the Shechi. We Wecha: OW To stop. Weli: OW Dirty, unusable, undrinkable water. Weshu: OW The colour of the Sechi Wi Wi: RW Consists of. It is common to use this when saying something is a certain colour, Lu is accepted as well, but not used as often. Wiya: OW A big leafed tree which keeps its leaves in winter. Wo Wo: AW Makes the speaker say that the sentence is an opinion. Wu Wuyelu: OW Mechagical magic. Ya-Yu Ya Yachu: OW Small yellow grains of an inorganic solid substance (Sand) Yashinu: OW Something that wants to eat a living creature. Ye Yethina: OW (Life/alive) Yeshu: OW An object that is made of bone-like material, and sits exposed on the top half of a creatures head. Yi Yinila: OW Something the speaker believes experience before (Memory) Yo Youe: OW Vocalistic magic. Yu Yu: AW Makes the speaker say the sentence is a fact. Category:Language